


【中文翻译】Crimean Shore

by LuluLecter



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: 1960s, Angst with a Happy Ending, Backstory, Breaking Up & Making Up, Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood Trauma, Cold War, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Extremely Dubious Consent (Between Original Characters), Flashbacks, France (Country), Getting Back Together, Honeytrap, Hopeful Ending, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Mental Instability, Miscommunication, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Spies & Secret Agents, Stalinist Russia
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:18:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5712313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuluLecter/pseuds/LuluLecter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“他跟你谈起过他的过去吗？”Napoleon本来想在这句话从嘴里跑出来之前把它咽回去的。他咳嗽了一声，“鉴于你们俩共度过许多个假蜜月？”<br/>“他的过去？”Gaby缓缓问道，并古怪的看了他一眼。<br/>“是啊，你懂的，”Napoleon比划了个手势，感觉疲倦而力不从心，“关于恋人啊，家庭啊，他的国家啊那类的。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	【中文翻译】Crimean Shore

**Author's Note:**

> 中文翻译，原文地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/4815281?show_comments=true&view_adult=true#comments

“噢！”Napoleon用两根手指轻轻按压着自己流血的上唇，不过比起愤怒他更多的是好奇——倒不是说他以前没有被床伴一拳揍在脸上过，不过那种情况一般发生在上床前或者上床后，反正不是正中间。  
他坐回床上，向后靠在床头板上，一边漫不经心地注意着不让自己的血滴在还算干净的床单上，一边看着Illya在地毯上来回踱步。  
Illya看上去十分不安，似乎倒不是特别生气，更多的是窘迫和沮丧——似乎在为自己刚刚的行径感到惭愧，好像他并不是真的想要揍Napoleon一拳，只是出于一种下意识的本能反应。他低垂着头，双手在身侧徒劳的收紧又松开，看上去同时混合着危险与无助，令Napoleon想起他曾读到过的一首里尔克的诗，里面那只徘徊在铁笼后被囚禁的老虎。  
“我告诉过你不要那样叫我。”Illya突然向他咆哮，尾音生硬的卡住了。他瞪着Napoleon的目光中既有不满，又透露出一种阴暗的绝望。  
Napoleon疑惑的眨了眨眼，然后他歪了歪头，听到自己脖子发出的咔哒声之后可怜兮兮的笑了笑，“你的确说过。”他让步了。因为Illya的确这么说过，况且当他这幅样子的时候与他争论也明显不是个好时机。“我很抱歉。”保险起见他又加了一句，虽然说实话，他真的，不知道自己到底在为什么事道歉。  
Illya张了张嘴，又合上了。他摇了摇头，又开始来回踱步。Napoleon不满足地看了一眼自己的下半身，尽管空气中残余的性爱气息只能让房间里的气氛更加紧绷，它还是无可救药的挺立着。  
“我还有可能再说服你回到床上吗？”  
Illya又停顿了一会儿，片刻后他看着Napoleon的眼神中闪过了一种类似于渴望的东西。然后他闭了闭双眼，再睁开时那其中的一丝脆弱已经消失了，他又带上了那张毫无感情的面具。除了他们在东德的那个宿命般的夜晚，他撕下Gaby汽车的后备箱盖时Napoleon从汽车后窗看到过一次以外，他再也没见到过Illya这个样子。  
“这不是个好主意。”Napoleon的心随着Illya的这句话一起坠了下去。  
“别，不是吧，”他抗议道，“我很抱歉触碰了你关于俄罗斯方面的禁区，我发誓不会再发生了。为什么不过来让我好好补偿补偿你？”  
Illya向床的方向走近了两步，那一瞬间Napoleon觉得自己还是可以期待一下的。然后Illya弯下腰去捡自己丢弃在地上的衣服。他系上扣子时双手依然在发颤，而Napoleon需要紧紧遏制住自己想要上前帮助他的冲动。  
“Illya。”他又做了一次尝试，这次他的声音更加轻柔缠绵，他不明白这么一个来之不易的美好夜晚怎么能就这么草草收场了。“Peril，到底怎么了？”  
Illya摇了摇头，没有看他。在第三次没能系上衣服的最后一个扣子时低声用俄语咒骂起来。  
他最终说，“这样最好。”Napoleon确信他是认真的，虽然他的声音听起来并没有那么坚定。事实上，让Napoleon真正觉得担忧的是，他的声音中透出一种茫然失措而又惶恐不安的气息。尽管他们每天都执行着各种危险的任务，但Napoleon从没在Illya的声音中听到过恐惧。  
“那好吧。”他十分不情愿地说。  
Illya朝他点了点头，他的眼中充满着风暴来临前般的阴沉。“我——”他短暂的停顿了一下，又摇了摇头。“我很抱歉，cowboy。”然后在Napoleon能够开口之前就走了出去。屋门在他身后嘭的一声关上了。  
“见鬼。”Napoleon咒骂了一声，猛地靠回墙上。他愁闷的盯着天花板看了一会儿，然后下了床。  
他十分确信，他感受到了不知哪里传来的白兰地的亲切召唤。

 

Illya记得那些暗棕色的崖壁，墨蓝色的海；记得海水拍打冲刷着他的脚趾，从脚底被割伤的细小伤口里带走一丝丝血液；记得在他发间轻抚的妈妈的手，记得爸爸的笑。  
他们说，现在是克里米亚一年中最好的时节。

内格莱斯克大酒店里有一间不错的酒吧，表面光亮的胡桃木陈设配以暗红色的窗帘，品味十分优雅。更重要的是，还备有许多种类的白兰地，并且酒保还愿意让Napoleon把它们挨个尝个遍。  
Gaby找到他的时候，他正满面愁容地盯着他的第三杯白兰地。她没对他现在的样子做出任何品评，只是在他身旁坐下来，用她不熟练却莫名悦耳的法语点了一杯茴香酒。  
Napoleon看着她接过酒时对酒保露出微笑，看着她把水从玻璃瓶中倒进杯子里，看着那原本清澈的液体与水混合后逐渐变成奶白色，一个他永远看不厌的神奇过程。即便他早已看过无数次了。  
在Gaby最终对杯子里的颜色满意之后，她尝了一小口，然后又放下了杯子，“我本来以为今天晚上你会跟Illya在一起。”她漫不经心地说。而Napoleon需要努力逼迫自己不要逃避这个话题。  
“他又不归我管。”他故作轻松地回答道，在吧台光滑的桌面上摇晃着自己的酒杯。  
Gaby不以为然地看了他一眼。  
“算我求你了，”她说，“别把我当傻子看。我知道你们俩——”  
她猛地停下来，谨慎的看了不远处的酒保一眼。她只不过出了个差点说漏嘴的小纰漏，Napoleon却突然感觉全身一冷，醒悟过来。他或许是个做事不计后果的人，但绝对没什么自毁倾向。而这件事情能够让他们轻易就把性命或者工作丢掉。他非常明白，不论是CIA还是KGB，如果他们真心想让一个人永远消失，动手的时候连眼睛都不会眨一下，就算是他们手下的什么优秀探员也一样。所以与Napoleon发生关系的十有八九都是女人。要么是为了工作，要么是为了放纵。他不会留下任何把柄，高效快速，不留痕迹，保证处理的滴水不漏。  
这向来是他多年以来遵循的惯例。而Illya，Illya是个例外。他是深埋在血肉之中持续不断不容忽视的嗡鸣着的渴望——在赌桌边遇到的珠光宝气的女人们根本不能与之相比，在浴室里想着他到达无数次高潮也无法消弭。就算是Illya从此不再拿正眼看他也无所谓。Napoleon突然感到一丝恐惧：他对Illya的感情太危险了。而眼下他的担忧与沮丧只会让事情越来越糟。  
“Gaby…”他的声音在自己听来空洞可笑。他一定是在脸上表现出了些什么，因为Gaby随后靠过来用温暖的手轻抚着他的手腕。  
“不用担心，”她说，“我可是个现代女性,对此没什么偏见。说实话——”她耸了耸肩，看上去略有一点窘迫，拿起随意酒喝了一口。“说实话，你知道我跟Illya之间并没能….现在这个理由还能让我宽慰点儿。”  
Napoleon看上去有点惊讶的耸了耸眉，Gaby看着他的神色轻笑了一声。“真的，没什么，”她说。“我早就不介意了。但是现在我发现你正在试图把自己醉死在上好的白兰地里，而Illya在楼上听起来像一头刨地的公牛。作为朋友我完全不在乎你跟Illya之间发生的事，但是作为你的搭档，我有点担心你还能不能专心执行咱们的任务。”  
“没事的。”Napoleon叹了口气，“不会影响任务的。”他低头看着自己的双手，知道自己完全是在自欺欺人。  
“嗯。”Gaby模糊地应了一声。“那明天我按照Waverly的意思去查Füssli的瑞士银行账户的时候，你就好好盯住他，没问题吧？”  
Napoleon正想张嘴抗议它对他能力的质疑，却因为牵动了唇上的伤口把整张脸都皱了起来。Gaby的目光下滑到他的伤口上，露出了个幸灾乐祸的了然微笑。  
“我觉得你们两位同志可以再来一次‘蜜月夫妇’模式嘛，”他转移了话题，用舌头舔着嘴唇上的伤口。“反正这法子百试百灵，对吧？”说完他却他挫败的轻笑了一声。  
Gaby翻了个白眼，“我们用这个模式的次数已经够多了，”她冷淡地说。“当然了，根据我的工作性质，我大概也就只能度这种假蜜月了。所以我也没啥可抱怨的。话说回来，”她假笑了一下，“Illya现在开窍了不少，浪漫起来也比以前强多了，所以也不是什么难事。”  
“他跟你谈起过他的过去吗？”Napoleon本来想在这句话从嘴里跑出来之前把它咽回去的。他咳嗽了一声，“鉴于你们俩共度过许多个假蜜月？”  
“他的过去？”Gaby缓缓问道，并古怪的看了他一眼。  
“是啊，你懂的，”Napoleon比划了个手势，感觉疲倦而力不从心，“关于恋人啊，家庭啊，他的国家啊那类的。”  
她仔细回想了一番， “他并没怎么说过，”她最终说。“我对于他的了解也就只有档案上那些。你要是想知道，干嘛不亲自问他？”  
Napoleon摇了摇头，“当我没问。”他仰头喝完杯子里剩下的酒，然后举起杯子示意酒保再来一杯，他觉得他今晚喝的还不够醉。“没什么。”他又说了一句，并且努力试图同时说服自己。

 

他的父亲在被他们带走时很沉默，但当他回头看他们最后一眼时，他的眼睛里有泪水。那是Illya第一次看到父亲的眼泪，他的心脏在那一瞬间跳的飞快，让他一度以为自己是病了。  
载着他父亲的车已经驶远了， Vasily Antonovich Sudoplatov同志却还没有走。他在他们家的餐桌旁坐了下来。他高大健壮，面容冷酷，像在自己家一样脱掉帽子，伸直了褪，看着Illya的母亲用颤抖的手为他沏茶，茶杯碰到茶碟时发出刺耳的声响。随后她在他对面坐了下来。她没有动自己那杯茶，而Illya选择在这时向母亲走近了几步，安静无声，直到与母亲的手肘相抵。  
“这是你儿子，grazhdanka Kuryakina？” Sudoplatov喝了口茶，轻慢地问。他的母亲把一只手搭在他的肩膀上，食指轻抚着他的脖颈，“是的。”她轻轻地说。声音里十分微妙的同时混合了自豪的爱怜与略带恐惧的轻蔑。  
“嗯。”他放下空茶杯，“这是个漂亮的孩子，”他轻佻的说，露出一个侵略性的短暂笑容。“他长得像他母亲。”  
“您客气了。”她回答得疏离而客套，放在Illya肩头的手却悄悄攥紧了。  
“哪里。”男人站了起来，好整以暇地说。他戴上帽子，向大门走去，经过Illya时伸手拍了拍他的脸颊，他的手掌长满了老茧，一个过于亲密的动作。Illya的母亲没有说话，但她的手指深深陷进了Illya的肩膀，紧的发疼。  
“我下周会再来。” Sudoplatov说。Illya感觉母亲微微瑟缩了一下，抵在脖颈上的拇指抽动着。  
“现在您的丈夫已经不在了，要是您和您的孩子出了什么事，我可不能原谅自己。”  
“感谢您的帮助，sledovatel先生。”她生硬地说。但她没有起身送他出门，她的手也未曾从Illya背上离开。

 

Auguste Beauchene先生最近正在尼斯处理生意，因此他的妻子Florentine很轻易地就陷入了无聊之中。她毫不掩饰的跟Napoleon厮混在一起，好把自己从无聊中拯救出来。她把一只手柔若无骨地手搭在Napoleon的手腕上，饱满的红唇中叼着一支优雅的女士香烟。越过她的肩膀，Napoleon看见Illya坐在角落处的桌子上，眯着眼看着他们。  
这使Napoleon不知怎么产生了一种十分幼稚的不自在感，他通常对这种感觉嗤之以鼻。上次的事件后他们已经对目标进行了3天无用的监视，还在这3天里装出一副相敬如宾的样子，以向Gaby证明他们完成任务的能力没有受到任何影响。Napoleon只感到满心疑惑，心力交瘁，并且毫无疑问，还有受伤。  
“Deux autres, s’il-vous-plaît,”（译者注：麻烦再来两杯）Napoleon泄愤般地对酒保说。Florentine对他露出一个满意的微笑，他也笑了回去，对她眨了下眼递给她一杯香槟。在这个间隙他飞速地朝Illya所在的方向挑衅地瞟了一眼。  
角落里的桌子已经空了。  
这应该没什么。他一边带着调情的笑容与Florentine碰杯一边想道。他才不应该管Illya是不是嫉妒了，他应该为终于有了私密空间高兴才对。但就算他这么想着，他发现自己已经把酒杯放在吧台上，从椅子上站了起来。  
“Je suis désolé, ma cherie，”（译者注：抱歉，亲爱的）他抱歉的笑了笑，没再看Florentine失望的脸色，尾随Illya走出了门。  
夜色温柔，微风轻抚。英国大道上依然灯火繁华，游人如织。有年轻的爱侣和牵着小狗的本地住民。Napoleon已经跟随了Illya两个街区，沿着短阶下到了海滩上。他背对着大道，双手插在裤兜里，注视着夜晚的大海。夜风吹拂着他的头发，月光在他的脸拂过，投下深邃的阴影。在那一瞬间，Napoleon对他的渴望几乎令他窒息。  
然后Illya转身看到了身后的他，那美好的瞬间被打破了。Napoleon心中那股热切的渴望暂时消退，然而它依然萦绕在心底的某个角落。  
“我以为直到明天早晨我都不会再看见你了，”Illya淡漠地说。他的语气中没有指责，只有一种深深地疲倦。“你们怎么了？”  
“呃，”Napoleon耸了耸肩，走到Illya身边，和他一起远眺着海面。“我今晚没心情。”  
因为她不是你。他没把这句话说出口，但Illya迅速移开了目光。仿佛他已经察觉了Napoleon内心所想，仿佛他为此感到难为情。  
“这儿真美。”Napoleon最终说。他必须说点什么打破两人之间的静默。Illya含混地回应了一声。  
“我们该回去了。”Illya接着说。然而他的声音中充满了不舍，一步也没动。  
“我想活动活动我的腿，”Napoleon指着海滩，远离酒店的方向。“你愿不愿意陪我？”  
有那么一会儿，Napoleon几乎确定他肯定会说不。但那个人谨慎却坚定地，点了点头。  
“好。”他安静地说。“散散步也好。”  
他们在海滩上缓缓漫步，没有明确的目的地。NAPOLEON能感觉到沙子在不断涌进鞋里，明天自己又得好好打理一遍皮鞋了。但是今夜月光里的这个ILLYA是他从来没有见过的，如果错过了他一定会恨死自己。  
“我们去克里米亚度过假。”ILLYA突然开口说。NAPOLEON起先惊讶的看着他，然后又想给愚蠢的自己一巴掌。  
“那时我还很小，”ILLYA接着说。他眺望着不远处的海面，仿佛思绪已飞出很远。“那是我第一次看见黑海。我父亲告诉我海的对岸是土耳其，但我当时不相信他。那海太宽阔了，怎么会有边际呢。”他停顿了一会儿接着说：“我们回来后一个月，NKVD的人带走了他，那之后我很久都没在去看过黑海。当我再一次站在海崖上，我突然发现，黑海远没有我以为的那么宽阔。”  
NAPOLEON哽住了一瞬，“我很抱歉。”他感到无能为力，想起他们见面的第二天他对ILLYA说过的那些关于他父亲的话。  
ILLYA耸了下肩，瞥了他一眼，唇角勾起一个似笑非笑的弧度。  
“那已经是很久以前了。”  
“然而，”NAPOLEON缓缓地说，“有时候时间并不能治愈一切。”  
“或许吧。”ILLYA继续向前走着。“但你又能如何呢。”

 

他的父亲已经被带走一周了。现在VASILY ANTONOVICH SUDOPLATOV正在他家喝茶。  
“回你的房间去， ILLYUSHA。”母亲说这句话的时候没有看他。“我没有叫你，就不要出来。”  
“DA，MAMA。”（译者注：是，妈妈。）这个回答令SUDOPLATOV很满意，他对着他慵懒地咧了咧嘴。  
“他是个好孩子。”他说。这次妈妈终于肯看一眼ILLYA了。  
“是的。”她回答说。然而她的笑容很暗淡，像是已经无力回应了。ILLYA离开餐厅，想要摆脱那如跗骨之蛆的可怕笑容。  
外面天还亮着，如果是以往，他会和住在街边绿色房子里的ILONOCHKA一起玩。但自从他的爸爸被带走，她的家人就不再让他们来往了。她一度还想来，但ILLYA看见她的父母严厉训斥了她。  
他的房间窗帘紧闭，一片死寂。他觉得站在房间中央很傻，所以走到床边坐了下来。他看到床头柜上放着一只孤零零的海螺，是他们夏日旅行时的纪念品。ILLYA拿起它，用手掌轻抚着它不平滑的表面，一遍又一遍。它曾经应该是活的。脉红螺，爸爸告诉过他。但现在它只是一具空壳了，ILLYA用手指轻轻勾勒着它身上旋转的纹路，然后把它抵在了耳边。妈妈曾经对他说，有时候能在海螺里听到大海的声音。但现在他只能听到餐厅传来的妈妈的挣扎声，以及SUDOPLATOV得意的说话声。ILLYA把海螺更紧地抵在耳边，相信自己可以听到。终于，他听到了一阵模糊的、轻柔的、海浪的吟唱。  
在走廊的尽头，ILLYA的母亲忽然发出一声尖锐刺耳的哭喊。ILLYA颤抖了一下，海螺从他的指间掉在了地板上，发出清脆的声响。他盯着海螺在地板上慢慢滚动着，最终滚入了床下。当他弯下腰想把它捡出来时，他突然发现自己僵住了。很久都没能动哪怕一下。

 

把FLORENTINE BEAUCHENE就那么丢在那里其实有些失策。不仅因为ILLYA散完步后就立刻回房间去了，还有根据GABY的调查，FLORENTINE的丈夫不仅在蓝色海岸区向连锁酒店售卖皂类，还在与一名来自瑞士的叫做Urs Füssli的人交易购买保险箱密码，他们来到此地的调查目标正是他。瑞士的银行金库中依然流落着许多原本属于纳粹的黄金，而许多人都对这批黄金虎视眈眈。  
“所以现在怎么办？”第二天他们在Napoleon的房间碰头，Gaby感到无计可施。  
Napoleon一手摩挲着自己的下巴，“现在，我去试试能不能重新接近她。”  
Illya不赞成地哼了一声，Gaby皱了皱眉眉。  
“你凭什么觉得觉得你能让她给你第二次机会？”  
Napoleon向Gaby露出了一个自己最为自信的笑容，“我永远都能得到第二次机会。”尽管他脑海里有个声音告诉他：你在说谎。  
“我不喜欢这个计划。”Illya生硬地说，盯着Gaby身后空荡荡的一片墙壁。Napoleon有把脸埋进手掌里的冲动，自从Gaby发现那些情报，Illya就表现的很紧绷，让Napoleon感觉有些提心吊胆。  
Gaby在他俩之间来回看了看，难以忍受地出了口气，“我去跟Waverly报备一下，”她说着开始往外走。“我希望等我回来的时候，你们俩已经达成共识了。”她的语气尖锐起来，“Illya，如果你不喜欢这个计划，要么想一个更好的，要么闭嘴。”  
她几乎在出门的瞬间就把门甩上了。Illya与Napoleon在骤然的寂静里对视了一眼，感觉自己像学校里被老师抓住的调皮学生。  
“你看，”Napoleon往后靠回沙发上随口说，“我知道你不太喜欢这个计划，但咱们俩之间要叫停的那个人是你。我不知道在你们俄罗斯会怎么处理这事，但在我来的地方，这意味着你以后都管不着我在哪过夜，尤其是这还是为了任务。”  
“不是因为那个。”Illya快速回答道。尽管他微红的脸颊告诉Napoleon至少还是有一点点这个原因的。  
“那是什么？”Napoleon语带疲倦，“总不会是你想亲自去吧？”  
Illya着实为他这句话翻了个白眼。“昨天是你说过你不想跟她睡，对吧？”他问道，“还是说你改主意了？”  
Napoleon挑了挑眉，完全不知道现在事情到底是个什么发展方向。“的确…不太想。”他耸了耸肩。  
“那你问什么还要去？”他静静地说。Napoleon惊讶地看着他。  
“就因为这个？”他笑了出来，“Illya，我们每天都在做自己不想做的事情。”  
“但这——”Napoleon打断了他，他有预感自己不会想听他将要说出口的话。  
“其实也没那么糟，”他接着说，“我们还有别的备选方案吗？而且说实话，比这糟糕的事情可多了去了。”  
他给了Illya一个安心的笑容，同时纳闷什么时候他成了负责安抚Illya的人了，而且是因为他自己的任务。但是Illya并没有回应他的笑容，他只是静静地看着他。  
“是的。”过了很长时间，他最终说。他似乎压抑着什么，让Napoleon的心沉了下去。“是的，你说得对。总有比这更糟的。”

 

他猛地一颤惊醒过来，心脏还在狂跳。但当他坐起身来，他却又不知道惊扰自己的究竟是什么。他静静坐着，双手绞着被单，盯着墙上斑驳流淌的明暗阴影，等待自己的呼吸平复下来。  
终于他耳中的血液奔流声也平复下来后，他听见妈妈的房间里有些声响，或许她也是被惊醒了？他胡乱爬下床，踩着脚下冰冷的地板，走进漆黑的走廊。妈妈的房间关着门，但有光从门下的缝隙透出来。他略微犹豫了一小会儿，伸手推开了门。  
妈妈的确醒着，但房间里还有其他人。  
“有人想加入我们。” Sudoplatov低笑着说。Illya的母亲绝望地哭喊了一声，把被单仓皇拉到身上。以前Illya撞到爸爸和她这样时，她从来没这样过。  
他记得他们会笑出来，带点气喘吁吁的那种笑。妈妈会对他说，Illyusha，先自己倒点茶喝，我们一会儿就来。爸爸会对着Illya和妈妈笑，抚摸妈妈的发丝，直到Illya退出去。  
现在，她紧紧蜷缩着，根本不肯看他。Sudoplatov直直地盯着Illya，冲他一哂：“你好啊，小家伙。”  
“Illyusha，”他的母亲声音枯槁，依旧偏着头。“Illyusha，求你出去。”  
“唔，”Sudoplatov状似沉思了一会儿，“我觉得他应该留下。”他的目光转向房间角落里的长椅，“为什么不坐下呢，孩子。”而他的语气根本不是问句。  
“求你，”Illya的母亲乞求道，而她的声音早已破碎不堪。“求你了，让他离开。”她尝试着用一只手僵硬地抚上他的肩膀，被他不耐烦地一把挥开。  
“我说了，坐下。”他重复道。他的语气里暗含着某种锋利的压迫，让Illya想要躲藏逃离，原地消失，又让他难以违抗。他又一次僵在了原地，被这个男人的恐吓与妈妈绝望的恳求钉住了。  
Sudoplatov恼怒地低吼了一声，从床上径直站起身，被单滑落后Illya看到他是全裸的。他的手像铁钳一样攥住Illya的胳膊，“坐下，孩子。”他又说了一遍，直接把他扯到了椅子前。Illya踉跄着跌进椅子里，姿态狼狈。男人近距离逼视着他，身体挡住了Illya的母亲。Illya的视野里只能看见男人左胸上的痣，和他身上灰色的毛发。  
“乖孩子，”他满意地拍了拍Illya的头，随意而敷衍，像在拍自己的宠物狗。“好好呆着。”他依然像狗一样对他下了个命令就返回了床上，也没管他有没有听从。  
“看看这个对他有好处，”Illya的母亲终于忍不住在床上发出了一声啜泣。“这可是成为一个男人的必修课。”他笑着说，走回床上掀开了被子。  
“有一个那样的父亲，他也没什么别的好学了。”

 

真的很不幸，Napoleon还没进入主题他们就被打断了。当然，这不能怪Florentine，是Napoleon自己有点难以提起兴致——这位女士在床第间的天赋完全被她那个愚蠢的丈夫浪费了。Napoleon莫名有点为她不平。他得向这位女士献上最诚挚的歉意，鉴于她正在殷勤服务的时候Illya正在楼下两层她丈夫的房间里侦查。她还没来得及享受乐趣，这对她可太不公平了。  
所以说，Beauchene先生就这么闯进来了确实让Napoleon感觉十分困扰，当时Florentine本来马上就要在他手上高潮了。Napoleon之前遇到过很多次这种情况，被戴了绿帽子的愤怒的丈夫之类的。但这回跟在Beauchene身后进来的还有Herr Füssli，拿枪指着一个手无寸铁的Gaby。  
“Wer hätte das gedacht，”（译者注：真让人意想不到）Füssli看到Napoleon和Florentine猛地分开时愉悦地说。他把Gaby拉近了些，“今晚真是个惊喜之夜。”  
Beauchene先生就没那么镇定了，他用十分不体面的法语词汇批评了他的妻子，让Florentine连衣服都没穿就冲他咆哮了回去。永远别去惹一个被打断了高潮的女人。  
“听我说，”Napoleon一边说着一边举起双手，做出一副浪荡贵族的模样。“我知道现在这个场面的确不太好看，但是这应该只是一场家庭内部的纠纷？我觉得应该由我和Florentine女士的丈夫来解决应该就可以了，不至于闹的这么不愉快吧，还得要第三方的介入——还是说，你打算加入我们？”  
Füssli嘲讽地哼笑了一声，枪口从Gaby的脸上划下，直到抵上她的喉咙。一直保持着沉默的Gaby这时忍不住小小惊喘了一声。Napoleon与她的视线短暂交汇了一刹，随后又马上弹开。  
“故事编的不错，” Füssli缓缓地说，“要不是我发现这位小姐在撬我房间里的保险箱，可能我就相信你了。很明显，在我跟Beauchene先生共进晚宴的时候，有不少人都在暗处打着小算盘呢。”  
“我不知道你在说什么，”Napoleon很快接道，撒了个信手拈来的谎。“我上周才跟这位女士在酒吧里认识，我以为她正在—”  
—度蜜月。他的话还没说完就被一声枪响打断了，巨大的枪声在狭窄的酒店房间里回响。Beauchene向后倒在地上，前额正中央有一个弹孔，很快开始汨汨地流血。  
Beauchene夫人发出一声歇斯底里的哭喊，Napoleon迅速一手拦过她，让她靠在自己的胸前，看上去是在安慰她，其实是为了更多的堵住她的哭号声，以免引起不必要的注意。  
“有必要这样吗？”Napoleon不赞成的问，因为他很不喜欢这种毫无必要的杀戮。但Füssli没搭理他，径直把Gaby推到了床前。她踉跄着磕在了Napoleon的腿上，为了躲避身后Füssli指着他们三人的枪口，她只能不得已卡在Napoleon的大腿上。  
“我恐怕有必要。” Füssli恼怒地说，“而且这全都怪你。Beauchene欠我500万法郎，瑞士法郎——现在这笔钱我永远也见不着了，所以你应该明白我现在的心情。你要是肯老实合作，告诉我你为谁工作，我可能还会善心大发，给你来个痛快的。”  
“其实…”Napoleon尽可能拖延着时间，好设法同时保全怀里的Florentine和腿上的Gaby。他还没来得及想出对策，房门又被打开了。  
“你又是谁！” Füssli冲着来者咆哮。枪口短暂地转向门口，又迅速转回了床上。  
门口，Illya正大张着双眼惊恐地看着枪口，并把双手高举到头顶，十足一个旅行期间被打劫的可怜游客。Napoleon看着他感觉有点自豪，一般走这种套路的可都是他。  
“我只是在找我的妻子，”他的口音很浓而且很明显来自他国，像是波兰。““Sabine！”他冲Gaby喊了一声，犹疑地看着Napoleon和依然赤裸哭泣着的Florentine，“Sabine, was ist hier los?”（译者注：这是怎么回事）  
Gaby立刻在Napoleon腿上坐下来，双手在胸前紧张的绞着，“ei nicht böse, Schatz，”（译者注：别生气，亲爱的）Gaby恳求道，开始与Illya一唱一和。“我可以解释！”  
Füssli气得跳脚，完全搞不清自己是被卷进了什么烂摊子里。但是当Illya试图走向床边时，他迅速调转枪口，直指着Illya的胸膛。  
“我真的很想知道现在究竟是怎么回事，” Füssli冷冷地说，“假如这真是你老婆，你应该跟我一样也想搞清楚。当个乖孩子，坐到床边的椅子上去，好让我想想接下来该怎么处理那几个哭哭啼啼的蠢货。”他认真思索了一会儿，“我可能要跟你老婆深入交流一下，不过我可以让你看着，”他得意地一笑，“说不定，你会发现自己还挺喜欢看的呢。”  
随着Füssli的话语，Napoleon看见Illya开始猛烈地颤抖，不过屋子里的其他人似乎都没有注意到。Illya的眼底划过一丝危险的光芒，肩背紧绷，那只笼中的猛虎就要一跃而出了。  
“我想我还是站着吧。”Illya静静地说，而他的语气中隐藏着一种让Napoleon感到战栗的压抑感。他暗自提气，警觉起来。场面一触即发，而当它真的失控时，他得做好准备。  
“我想你可能没明白，” Füssli暴躁地说，他的手指紧紧抵着扳机，“我没有要给你别的选择，我说了，当个乖孩子，坐下。”  
有那么一瞬，短暂如两声心跳的间隙，仿佛一切都凝固了。Napoleon感觉到肩膀上Florentine的泪水带来的湿意，感觉到抵着自己膝盖的Gaby的臀胯，感觉到胸腔里尖锐的刺痛——Illya扭过头看着他，目光阴沉幽暗，难以分辨。半是无边烈火，半是透骨霜刀。  
下一秒，一切快得看不清，只能听到一声濒死的呼喊。当Napoleon的心脏再次恢复跳动时，只看到Füssli躺在地上，鲜血浸透了乳白色的地毯。  
有一瞬寂静，然后Florentine又开始哭喊。  
“好吧，”Gaby干涩地说，终于从Napoleon的大腿上滑下来，一边检查尸体一边把Napoleon的衣服从地上捡起来，一件一件丢给他。“我觉得我们最好赶紧离开。”  
“不能更同意。”Napoleon一边套上裤子，一边故作轻松地说。但他的目光始终固定在站在屋子中央的Illya身上。他如同一匹刚刚撒足狂奔过的野马，目露凶光，野性难驯。外套上还溅着血。  
“咱们该走了。Gaby用一只手抚着Illya的手肘，轻柔地说。  
Illya瑟缩了一下，然后呼出一口气。  
“是的。”他有些失魂落魄地说，“对，咱们该走了。”

 

在那之后又有过无数个夜晚，来过无数个不同的男人。他的母亲再也不肯看他一眼。一年后，Illya再一次突然的情绪失控中打断了一个男孩的下巴。但当他事后回想时，他却找不到一丝关于那场冲突的记忆。在审讯的中途，他放在腿上的右手开始颤抖。自那天以后，它再也没有真正停止过。

 

他们一路顺畅地撤出了酒店，让Napoleon觉得更为抱歉的是临走的时候他们把Florentine绑了起来。不过随后他安慰自己，至少这样一来，警方调查时她就没有嫌疑了。  
他更担心Illya。他似乎依然没有从刚刚Füssli的恐吓中回过神来，剧烈地颤抖着，喘息着，不肯与Napoleon和Gaby目光相触。他们已经从Füssli和Beauchene的房间里分别拿到了文件和交易证据，开着Gaby和Illya来时开的雷诺径直开去了拉特里尼泰。他们在城郊的一间废弃小屋里躲了一晚上，一边观察外面的动向一边等着Waverly的命令。  
Gaby在发现屋子里还有热水和浴缸的时候就霸占了浴室，虽然Napoleon怀疑她其实是想避开屋子里令人窒息的气氛，以及从Illya身上散发出的紧绷气息。他像一块蓄满了电的电池，火星噼啪，随时可能爆炸。Napoleon确定Gaby走进浴室后去到了阳台，Illya正在陈旧的烤火架旁焦躁的来回踱步。  
“Illya，”在Illya第五次从他面前走过的时候Napoleon叫住了他，“Illya，你还好吗？”  
Illya在他面前不到两步的地方停住了，但依然没有看他。他低垂着头，双拳紧握，像是在等待——什么呢？Napoleon不知道。  
Napoleon深吸了一口气，在一片寂静中听起来格外刺耳。他缓缓从墙边起身走向Illya，小心地把手搭在Illya的胳膊上，感觉到Illya的肌肉在薄薄的布料下不可思议地紧紧绷着。  
仿佛Napoleon的触碰按下了一道开关，放佛这正是Illya所等待的。他猛然一起，Napoleon一瞬间被他紧拥着，压制着，被他推着，搡着，直到后脑重重抵上墙壁。他分出一丝心来想自己可能又要挨上一次揍了。  
然后Illya的双唇压了下来，毫无技巧可言，甚至几乎不算一个真正的吻，更像是绝望而渴切的撕咬。Illya一手紧扣着他的后颈，另一只手圈住他的腰胯，把他牢牢固定在怀里。  
“哦天啊，”Napoleon在Illya的唇间呻吟一声，毫不犹豫地投身于这个吻中，双手胡乱地攀在Illya身上。他太渴望这一切，太渴望Illya了，让他如同染上毒瘾一般，几乎忍耐到了极限。唾液沾湿了他的下巴，Illya还在啃咬着他的嘴唇。他的手像一道铁钳紧捏着他的后颈，八成会留下淤青，但Napoleon甘之如饴。  
Napoleon的手从Illya宽阔的脊背向下滑动，用手指勾勒着他臀部的线条。Illya低咆了一声，把他更用力抵在墙上。他们就这样衣着完好地靠在摇摇欲坠的墙上，如动物发情般急切地互相抚摸啃咬，直到猛地到达高潮，留下一室喘息。  
Napoleon从余韵中回过神时，Illya的手轻抚着他的脸，舔吻着他的喉结，依然用体重把他固定在墙上。Napoleon轻笑一声，或者更像一声呜咽，手指在Illya的肩背处流连，愉悦地感受着Illya随着他的触碰发出的低吟。  
“求你告诉我你改主意了。”Napoleon轻声恳求着。上帝啊如果Illya要求他真的愿意跪下来求他。他已经无法自拔了。  
Illya抵着他的肩颈略带颤抖地呼出一口气，“我因为那个词失控了。”他没有明确表态。Napoleon紧紧拥着他，手在他的背上轻轻抚摸着。  
“我明白，我明白。”他急忙接道，“我很抱歉，我不会再说那个词了。我今天才明白它对你的影响。”他闭上双眼，“我绝不会那样对你。”  
Illya的肩膀垮了下去，挫败地低吟了一声。  
“仍然是个坏主意。”他悄声说。但他没有离开，双手依然抚着Napoleon的脸颊。“我已经—”他顿住了，随后他用双唇抵着Napoleon的皮肤，口中的俄语破碎而模糊。  
“—我已经被掏空了。”  
Napoleon深吸一口气，用尽所有方法想让自己眼眶里的泪水不要滚落下来。他用双手抬起Illya的脸，直到他们鼻尖相触，额头相抵。  
“所以才有了今天的你，Illyusha。全部的你。”

他们最终跑去了摩纳哥。根据警方调查，Füssli和Beauchene都没有什么仇家，也没有找到有人寻仇报复的迹象。但对于法国警方来说，两个男人死在尼斯最负盛名的酒店的同一间屋子里，床上还绑着一个歇斯底里的女人，这样的现场还是十分蹊跷。所以以防万一UNCLE三人组又在蒙特卡洛郊外的一座豪华别墅里避了两天风头，直到Waverly找到了一条安全的线路帮助他们经由伦敦返回美国。

 

盛夏的酷暑到了八月末已经消了大半。剩下宜人的暖意。宽阔的海面映射着辽远的蓝天，朵朵白云点缀其上。Gaby和Napoleon换上泳衣在浅海中玩闹，Illya坐在一张躺椅的一侧，与自己下着象棋。  
“嘿，”Napoleon走向Illya，随意在脖子上搭了一条毛巾。他并不是真的想擦干身体，只是享受着Illya不自觉追随着他的目光。  
“你确定真的不来跟我们一起玩一会儿？”他问道，顺手把毛巾丢在地面上。“今天的水温刚刚好。”  
Illya摇摇头，但他的唇角挂着一抹笑意。“从海里把我救起来一次你还嫌不够？”Napoleon笑出了声，把自己扔进Illya旁边的椅子里。湿着头发，肆意舒展着四肢，一副惬意模样。  
“没准我就喜欢英雄救美呢。”他半开玩笑道。Illya发出轻蔑的哼声，于是Napoleon装作被冒犯了的样子，至少整整两秒钟。  
“有个礼物给你。”他说完爬过身子把一枚小小的海螺放在Illya棋盘的中央——白色的皇后和黑色的骑士之间。然后他迅速靠回自己的椅子上，以免气氛显得太尴尬，并且用胳膊挡住了眼睛，看上去是在遮阳。  
Illya没有立即做出回应，Napoleon认为自己用胳膊挡住脸绝对是明智的选择，他会脸红肯定是因为阳光太强烈了。他当时脑子一热就把这个海螺捡起来了，莫名觉得这会是个不错的礼物。这样做一定很傻，他十分绝望地想。等着Illya开始驳斥他这叫资本主义式的浪漫。直到他发现Illya沉默的时间有点太久了。  
他放下胳膊，因为猛然刺入的阳光眨了眨眼睛。看见Illya把那枚海螺放在手掌上，用一种让Napoleon觉得不对劲的神情看着它，他立即从椅子上站了起来。  
Illya回过神来，扭头看向他，“这是什么？”他瞪大眼睛，声音颤抖而破碎。  
“只是一个海螺的壳，”Napoleon小心翼翼地说，“我在海滩上找到它的，好像是叫脉红螺，我没记错的话。”Illya依然定定看着他，于是他接着说下去。“这没什么特别的，很多地方都有这种海螺的分布，比如东亚和—”  
“—黑海。是的，我知道。”Illya轻柔地说。Napoleon感觉心底一阵刺痛。  
“Illya，”他说道，但Illya只是紧紧握住那枚海螺，倾过身子，用空闲的那只手握住Napoleon的手腕，轻轻摩挲着。然后他抬起Napoleon的手，坚定而充满占有欲地，在他的手腕内侧印下一个吻。  
“谢谢你。”他静静地说。当他抬起头，Napoleon震惊地发现他的双眼是濡湿的。  
“Illya—怎么—”Napoleon毫无头绪，惊慌失措，在Illya的拇指又一次滑过他敏感的手腕内侧是不禁轻轻颤抖。  
“我想，我有个故事应该讲给你听。”Illya最终说。他放开Napoleon的手腕，躺回椅子上张开手掌，静静注视着手心那枚海螺。  
“你可以不用告诉我的。”Napoleon听见自己说。但Illya垂眼看着那小小的海螺，笑着摇了摇头。  
“我想讲给你。”Illya轻声说完，深呼吸了一口气。  
在远方啊，传来了模糊的、轻柔的、海浪的吟唱。


End file.
